Simulated creature toys have long been known and have been provided with various types of simulated action to enhance the play characteristics. Among the types of action that have been incorporated in such toys have been the provision of jaws and beaks which will open and close either as the result of motor action or as the result of some form of manipulation of a portion of the simulated creature.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel simulated creature having snapping jaws which may be readily fabricated from relatively few parts and which will provide highly effective snapping simulated jaw action.
It is also an object to provide such a creature in which the several components may be readily assembled to provide a durable structure.
Another object is to provide such a creature in which the component elements defining the exterior appearance of the creature may be altered by changing the molds used for the fabrication thereof to provide a high degree of design versatility.